


A new beginning

by Alilwhiskey



Series: World of Warcraft Drabbles [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilwhiskey/pseuds/Alilwhiskey
Summary: Self indulgent Zul/Rastakhan set in a AU where both are given a new life.
Relationships: Rastakhan/Zul (Warcraft)
Series: World of Warcraft Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212081
Kudos: 4





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent Zul/Rastakhan set in a AU where both are given a new life.

"Rasta- Ya majesty please-", Zul squirmed in the former king's grip. His pale skin still betraying him. "I am a king no more, Zul. So there is no need to address me as such.". A life time ago he would have loved hearing Zul address him in such a manner. A life time ago their feelings for one another would have still been one of hatred and malice.

Times have changed. Loas have shifted. New powers have arise. These new powers giving the two slain Zandalari a new life. Rastakhan would of never believed he would be among the living again. Would of called anyone who foresaw his new reincarnation a fool, a madman... a former prophet. Never would he have believed he would meet Zul face to face again. Only... Zul had changed drastically. He was still as pale as snow and his tone still as sultry as in his prime.

But... his tusks had been trimmed. Shaven down to a manageable, smaller size. He had a full head of white hair aa fine as the richest of satins. His eyes were the same icey blue as before he was corrupted by the old god, G'hunn. He was... a few years younger then Rastakhan rather then his aged self from before.

When Rastakhan first laid eyes on his new form, he was still blinded by his anger towards Zul but... when he confronted his old prophet, Zul yielded to him. The display took Rastakhan by surprise and he half expected to be stabbed any moment but it never came. Instead... a nervous, fearfully trembling tone graced his ears.

It took some... time... and deep conversation before the tension subsided. Even more time before the two began to feel closer than friends. Now... now Rastakhan had all the time in the world to be with his changed former prophet. Zul now felt comfortable telling his former king if he heard voices and... thankfully... he never would have too. As the old god was slain by the champion of Azeroth.


End file.
